warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Windheart's Light
Chapter 1 The silver-grey tom opened his eye, his ears flicked to the sound of a she-cat. "Windheart, wake up." The she whispered and Windheart felt smooth tail run up and down his spine. "Windheart." He craned his neck and looked up at the ginger-splotched she. "What is it, Shaded Leaves?" He muttered tiredly, propping himself up on one shoulder. "It's late, and that patrol wore me out." He yawned, stretching his paws out in front of him. "Redmask wouldn't let any of us take a break." He grumbled, looking at the russet-red tom sleeping on the other side of the den. "I'm tired." He groaned as fell back on the bed of moss, debri floated into the air. Shaded Leaves shrugged, giving a sharp yank on Windheart's scruff. "Don't you want to spend some time with me?" She raised an eyebrow and pushed against him. "I mean, you know it's a lovely night. You can see Starclan, and the moon is full." She sighed, gently nudging him out of the cave. "It's perfect for stargazing." She grinned as Windheart leaned against her, half asleep. "C'mon, Windheart. Don't be a stick in the mud, please let's go!" She pleaded in a soft whisper. "Alright, alright." Windheart's smile grew as he slowly supported himself up and crawled past the sleeping warriors, his quiet steps made no noise against the cave floor. He followed a shaft of moonlight out of the cave door, brushing past the bramble wall. The crisp leaves crinkled as he brushed past. "You could have been a little more quiet." He chuckled lightly as Shaded Leaves' flank brushed past a twig, and it snapped off with a light crackle. "Well, you are loud. You're always crashing and spilling." She joked, shaking the leaves off her white-and-ginger pelt. Windheart rolled his eyes. "Very funny." He gave her a playful nudge, sticking out his tongue. "I'm just clumsy." He joked. "No kidding, you are." Shaded Leaves looked up at Windheart. "Wanna hunt?" She challenged, dropping to a crouch. Windheart dropped down beside her, his eyes narrowed. Anyday, anytime. He thought to himself, raising his tail so it stuck up like a twig. "I knew you wouldn't say no." Shaded Leaves unsheathed her claws, digging them into the soft, muddy ground. "On your marks," Windheart angled his paws. "Get set," He licked his jowls as he narrowed his blue eyes. "Go!" He yowled out, sprinting into the forest. Shaded Leaves had gone the apposing way, and had disappeared into the shrubs. Windheart scanned the clearing for prey, his senses couldn't fail him now. He flexed his claws as a small squeak eminated, the tiny sound hit his ears. He dropped to a crouch, keeping his claws unsheathed as he snuck closer towards the tree where the sound came from. He stared a small hole, hidden in the narled roots of the tree. ''Aha. ''He grinned. ''Mice. ''He knew they weren't big, but enough could be the equal to a small rabbit. He linked closer to the hole, his paws shot out and he scratched along the small mousehole's walls. Three small mice hissed, hurrying out of the hole. "Not today!" Windheart's hackles raised and he sprung on top of the mice, grasping their thin tails in his mouth. The mice hung limp and upside down from his mouth, and with a satified smirk, he turned towards the camp. "Hey, Windheart!" Windheart craned his neck and looked towards Shaded Leaves, standing on a plump vole, a smug look on her face. "So, did you beat me? Or did I beat you?" She asked, her tail lashed playfully. Windheart dropped the mice in front of him. "Yes, you beat me." He snickered. "Not bad for a tribal cat." Shaded Leaves narrowed her eyes. "Well, this is shabby for a clan cat." She snorted in reply. "Don't you dare spit out another mew about my tribe." She licked her fur. Windheart shot a look at her. She-cats were so confusing. "Well, you left. Remember?" He started, picking up a mouse in his jowls and tearing at the chewy flesh. "You really aren't a sharpclaw anymore." He shrugged, spitting out the bones. "You've been part of Stoneclan for a moon now, you're lucky Reedstar even let you join." He added. "But then, he did need new members, and you've known him since you were both 'paws." Windheart grinned. "True," Shaded Leaves smiled. "Your brother was always a smooth talking tom. Very sweet." She purred. Windheart looked at his white paws. "You talk to him often, eh?" His forced his ears to stay up; but envy faught back and his ears dropped. "I talk to him often." Shaded Leaves said, her mouth full. "What do you talk about?" "Mostly clan business; like the 'paws, Reedstar, the usual." "The usual?" He echoed, shuffling his paws. He felt uncomfortable. He'd known Shaded Leaves longer, yet the she-cat still showed affections towards his brother. "What do you mean the usual?" He raised a broq, his face began to burn with embarassment. Her ears flicked. "I'd rather not tell." She purred under her breath. "He talks about you all the time; about what an amazing warrior you are. And how you always look out for him. It's easy to tell you are brothers." She smiled, grooming her paw pads. Windheart puffed out his chest. ''I know I'm amazing. ''He boasted. "Do you remember when we met?" She asked. "But of course," Windheart grinned back, his tail curled around his snow-white paws. "I was walking through the camp, and Flameear challenged me to a mountian race. Obviously, I accepted. While we were racing, I then saw," "Runningstrike! His ears burned as Shaded Leaves ran towards the brown tabby, nuzzling against him and purring loudly. "Runningstrike." Windheart repeated, fighting the urge to unsheathe his claws. "Hello, brother." He put on a fake smile as Shaded Leaves licked Runningstrike's cheek. "Hello, Windheart." Runningstrike mewed happily, mockingly running his thin tail up and down Shaded Leaves' spine. "What are you doing up right now?" He tilted his head slightly. "It's late, you two should both be asleep. Don't let Briarrose and Silk catch you. They're on patrol and they've already tackled down Mistpaw and Weedpaw." He chuckled. "Who knew she-cats sound be so fiesty?" His ears swivelled. Windheart shrugged. "Well, I'm out because Shaded woke me up." He scrunched his nose. "She kind of talked me into hunting." He glancd at Shade Leaves, who playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "But what are ''you ''doing out here?" He asked, shifting his weight from one paw to the other. "Shaded Leaves told me to come out-" He was stopped by Shaded Leaves giving him a sharp shove. "Hey! I mean, I just needed to stretch my legs." He laughed nevously, slowly backing away. "Shaded Leaves, can I see you for a second?" He whispered. Shaded Leaves nodded and followed Runningstrike. "Windheart, do you mind just sitting here for a moment?" He asked, his long tail lashed slowly, amber eyes flickered as if saying ''Please. ''Windheart looked down, before slowly nodding.